When the Past Returns
by pottergrl15
Summary: One day Hercules and Iaolus see an old friend who is coming to the Academy. An old flame is sparked between this mysterious girl and Hercules as he finds that she is not so different from himself...in many ways...trailer up.
1. Trailer

O...K...So, my goal is to post this trailer and one more to make 4 Young Hercules stories. My goal for the weeks to come is to write one chapter for each story (the young Hercules ones and possibly the two Roswell ones as well (the next two trailers to come)), each week. So that would be about 6 stories with one chapter each. Sometimes I may put two chapters of one story and none of another, but there will be (hopefully) 6 chapter updates each week :)

**When an old friend appears…**

_Shows Hercules seeing a blond woman in the market place_

**They lose her…**

_Shows Iaolus and Herc chasing the blond woman as she runs from them_

**Only to find her again**

_Flashes Hercules walking outside the Academy at night_

_Flashes the blond woman sneaking up on him as he turns sharply to face her_

"Callie?"

**Iaolus' cousin**

_Shows Iaolus showing Callie around the Academy, all the boys gathering around her_

**A connection is formed…**

_Flashes of Hercules and Callie talking late at night_

**As she attends the Academy**

_Shows Callie on obstacle courses_

_Shows Callie sword fighting with Lilith_

**Old feelings are ignited**

_Fades in as Hercules and Callie steal shy glances at each other_

**She is needed**

_Flashes to when Hercules and Lilith are trapped in a cave, Callie walking through it in search of them_

**A relationship is sparked**

_Shows Callie helping Hercules carry Lilith_

_Shows them stopping for the night, Hercules and Callie leaning in to kiss by the fire as Lilith sleeps on_

**When a plan to help a friend…**

_Shows Callie standing in the palace as Jason demonstrates drinking from a goblet_

_Shows Jason leaving the room in a huff as Callie stands there disappointed_

**Stirs jealousy…**

_Shows Lilith helping Callie dress_

_Shows Callie appearing in a royal court, Hercules watching Jason kiss her hand intently_

**Will Hercules do something reckless?**

_Shows Hercules sneaking into Hephaestus's' forge, walking up to the fire once again_

**Can she stop him?**

_Shows Callie trying to talk to Hercules as he stares at the fire_

_Shows Callie looking away_

_**When the Past Returns**_


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

"Uh-huh…" Hercules muttered for the hundredth time as he eyed the various items displayed on the various booths throughout the market. Cheiron had given the cadets a break from training and so, he and Iolaus had decided to go to the market. Hercules had gone to pick out a gift for his mother, her birthday was coming up soon, and Iolaus…well…Iolaus had gone to pick out girls he liked who he swore liked him as well…right…

"…and I woke up with this weird goop all over me and then the feathers…." Iolaus continued. He had been talking nonstop the better part of the trip and naturally, Hercules had blocked out half of what he was saying. He had no idea what Iolaus was going on about now, but he was sure, he didn't want to know.

He pretty much just humored him, agreeing where it seemed right, nodding here and there, and saying uh huh as if he were following along. He had perfected this trick years ago…when Iolaus first discovered that the female race was not cursed by the gods to kill males…who knew a bad experience with Amazons would scare the child for years?

He laughed to himself as he looked out at the people of the market as well. Just then two small children dashed by him, a small blonde boy and girl. The boy was being chased by the young girl, he was waving what appeared to be a doll in his hand. Hercules could only assume that the boy had stolen the toy and the girl wanted it back. He laughed again, the two children reminding him of something he couldn't quite remember.

"…she's coming back, I swear, I got a letter from her and everything…you remember her don't you Herc?" Iolaus asked. That particular phrase gripped his attention.

"Huh?" He asked, staring at Iolaus dumbstruck, "Who?"

Iolaus rolled his eyes; sometimes Herc could be so forgetful. "Callie…" he started, "My cousin…"

Hercules stared at him for a moment before realization dawned on him, "Oh! Callie! Wasn't she the one who poured honey on you and covered you in feathers?" Iolaus stared at him. 'Darn,' Hercules thought, 'That's what he was talking about before.'

But luckily Iolaus started to laugh, "Yup, that's her."

Hercules joined in somewhat awkwardly, still thankful that Iolaus hadn't realized that he hadn't been paying attention to anything he'd said. "Yeah…you couldn't get the feathers out of your hair for a week."

"Yeah…" Iolaus trailed, laughing slightly, "You know, she had the biggest crush on you…"

"What?" Hercules asked staring at him. He was sure that Iolaus was joking…he had to be…Callie never even hinted that she like Hercules. It was she that had cut his hair when he'd slept and pulled chairs away from him as he moved to sit down. No…Callie certainly didn't like him like that.

"Yup, it's true," he stated, "Major crush."

"No," Hercules said, shaking his head, "No, she didn't."

"Yes," Iolaus said, slowly, "Yes she did."

"No, she didn't."

Yes, she did."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

Did too. Did too. Did too. Ha! Beat that!" Iolaus shouted, laughing.

Hercules merely shook his head at his friend's antics and began looking around at the various booths again…when something caught his eye. There was a woman walking among the people, dressed in a long traveler's cape, the hood down allowing Hercules to see her long curly blonde hair…the same curls and color as…Iolaus…

"Iolaus…" Hercules started, trying to get his friends attention, which was currently focused on a fruit stall. "Iolaus…" he nudged him, but still his gaze didn't drift from the food. "Iolaus!" he shouted in his ear, finally getting his attention.

"What?!" Iolaus said turning to face his friend only to have Hercules point somewhere in the market. Iolaus rolled his eyes as he followed Herc's finger…his eyes widening as he saw just what…who…he was pointing to. It looked like her, but it couldn't be her. "Callie?" he whispered to himself.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Callie?" Iolaus whispered to himself. It was impossible, Callie wasn't supposed to return for another week! But there she was, there was no mistaking that the woman in the market was his cousin. "Callie!" Iolaus called.

The blonde turned around quickly to see who had called her…but it was obvious to Hercules that they weren't the ones she was expecting. Her eyes widened in shock for only a moment before she took off running.

Hercules ran after her on pure instinct, leaving a shocked Iolaus behind him. A second later he noticed that Iolaus had begun running also. He could see Callie's blonde hair swaying just ahead of him as she ran. She was faster than he remembered, usually after a few moments he'd be able to catch her…but not now…

She ran like the wind, faster than any person Hercules had ever seen, out of the market and into the forests that bordered the town. He groaned as he ran, if she made it into the deep forest, they'd never be able to find her. He ran faster, Iolaus trailing only a few meters behind him.

But soon after they entered the forest, Callie's blond hair disappeared from view…then she disappeared…they had lost her. Hercules came to a stop next to a large Yew tree, breathing deep, out of breath as he waited for Iolaus to catch up. A moment later the short blonde came to a halt next to him.

"Since when…" Hercules started, "Can she run…like that?"

"Since…forever…" Iolaus answered, "She just…let us win…when we…were kids…"

Hercules laughed, despite his breathlessness, that was just like Callie. "Why'd she…run off?"

"No idea…" Iolaus answered, "Do you…think it was…me?" he asked. Hercules gave him a confused expression, why would she run from Iolaus? "Do…you think…I did something? To make her…run off? Is she…mad at me…for something?"

Hercules could only shrug at that. Iolaus saw her a lot more than he did, so he didn't know if his friend had done anything. But he doubted that was why Callie had run off. As children, despite whatever stunt Iolaus pulled with her, she'd always laughed it off or forgive him easily. Callie wasn't one to hold a grudge…never was.

"Come on," he said, patting Iolaus on the back, "We better get back to the Academy…"

Iolaus merely nodded before following Hercules out of the forest, but not before giving one last glance at the area.

Just as Iolaus turned to head out, a cloaked figure stepped out from behind the yew tree, watching them leave. She pulled down her hood, blonde hair falling down around her shoulders. She frowned, she hadn't meant to make Iolaus sad…she had just wanted to surprise them…

IOI

Hercules couldn't sleep that night…he kept thinking about Callie. Why would she run from them? He just kept replaying the chase in his mind all night. He got up and decided that a walk around the grounds would help clear his head. He stepped outside, the chilly night air creating small goosebumps on his arms.

He sighed, maybe it wasn't Iolaus Callie was running from…maybe it was him. Maybe he had done something to Callie the last time he saw her to make her run from him…no, that wasn't it. He shook the thought from his head, Callie didn't hold grudges…but then again…a lot can change in a few years…

There was a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach at the thought that things could have changed. Iolaus had said that Callie had had a crush on him…had that changed? Why did it matter to him if it did change…it wasn't like he liked her like that or anything…right? Right…yeah…of course not…nah…he couldn't! It was Iolaus' baby cousin! But…she had grown a lot in the last couple of years…definitely not a baby anymore…No! He shook his head. He had to stop thinking like that…it wasn't natural…it was…

His train of thought was derailed when he heard someone come up behind him. He spun quickly, freezing when he saw a very familiar woman standing before him, a smirk plastered on her face.

"Callie? He asked, shocked.

Her smirk widened as she replied, "Hey Hercules."

A/N – Next chapter will probably be Iolaus and Callie meeting up and Iolaus showing her around the school.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"Iolaus…" Callie said softly.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"I…can't…breathe…" she managed to get out. Iolaus currently had her in a bear hug the size of Mt. Olympus. She hadn't taken a breath in the last 2 minutes and she was sure that was a bad thing.

"Oh! Sorry," he said, jumping away from her. "I'm just so glad you're not mad at me."

Callie laughed, "I was never mad at you, I wanted to surprise you guys…but you caught me," she took a few more deep breaths, "You know I can't stay mad at you…"

"Oh…good…" he started, hands behind his back, "Then you won't be mad when I do this!"

Before anyone knew what had happened Callie's head was soaking wet and Iolaus was running for dear life. Hercules tried his best to restrain his laugher, but it wasn't working to well, "Aren't…you going to…chase him?" he asked between laughs.

Callie nodded shaking out her arms which were dripping with water, "In a minute…you know as well as I do that you have to give Iolaus a head start on everything."

Hercules thought about that a moment before nodding. Callie nodded as well…before taking off after her cousin. Hercules couldn't help but notice how the blue fabric of her clothes clung to her body…but he hardly had time to think on that. Before he knew it, she had disappeared around the corner. He shook his head, before running after her…things were going to be pretty interesting with Callie around…

IOI

Callie must have been faster than he thought she was, he ran through the school with no sign of her or Iolaus anywhere…till he heard cheering coming from outside. He rushed out there only to be greeted by the strangest sight ever…a group of students had gathered around the area where Iolaus and Callie…were wrestling. Callie had Iolaus' head between her arms and was pinning his legs to the ground with her knee.

"Come on!" he heard her shout, "Say it!"

"Urr…" Iolaus groaned out, "Not…a…chance…"

Callie tightened her lock on his head, "Say it Iolaus…"

After a few moments, Iolaus finally gave in, "Alright…alright…Callie is…"

"Yes?" she asked.

"Callie is…the supreme master…of all things great…"

"Thanks for such a compliment cuz," she said, releasing him from her grip. Iolaus fell forward slightly, gasping for breath. She held out her hand and helped him up, "Now we're even."

Iolaus shook his head smiling at her. Hercules knew how much having Callie around meant to him. When Iolaus father had been at war with the army, his mother would always go to stay with her sister, Callie's mother. And Iolaus and she would be together till his father returned. She was practically like a sister to him…and they were very much the same. Always joking, or laughing, or pranking some unfortunate soul. Hercules couldn't even begin to count the number of times Iolaus and Callie had pranked him in their infamous prank wars. Turned out that, since he was half god…he was worth twice the points than a regular person.

But it was always in good fun. They never took their pranks seriously…otherwise they'd be mortal enemies rather than partners in crime. Even now, they had gotten over the pranks. Iolaus and was telling her one of the jokes he had recently acquired when he and Lilith walked up.

"Oh, hey Lilith!" Iolaus said loudly…which he tended to do when he got overly excited, "This is Callie, my cousin. Callie this is…"

"Let me guess," Callie said cutting him off, "Lilith?"

"Yeah…" Iolaus trailed staring at his cousin in wonder, "How'd you know?"

Callie started at him for a moment before laughing and holding her hand out to Lilith in greeting, ignoring her cousin's previous lapse in brain activity. "Nice to meet you Lilith," she said.

"Likewise," Lilith replied.

"Oh good, you too are getting along!" Iolaus said, a grin growing on his face, "That's important."

"Why?" Lilith asked, staring at him.

"Well…you two are going to be rooming together…" Iolaus started.

"What!?" Lilith screamed. Callie's eyes widened in fear for only a moment before the smaller blonde woman jumped on her, "Are you really going to be a cadet? I'm not going to be the only girl? Is he serious?"

Callie laughed before nodding to the girl.

"Wait…you're coming to the academy?" Hercules asked, Callie nodded again. "Since when?"

Iolaus rolled his eyes, "Since last week when I got the letter. Remember I was telling you about how she was going to come here at the market?"

Hercules turned to her, "Really?"

"Yup," she said bumping his hip with her own. "Better watch you're back Herc." She grinned her infamous mysterious grin that made Hercules believe that she was planning something conniving that would later involve him dressed as a girl…or with pink hair…or tied to a tree branch…

Callie laughed at his expression before walking off with Lilith, who was excitedly talking to her about getting their very own room. Yup…things were going to get pretty interesting…

A/N - So...next chapter should have something to do with Callie practicing fighting...maybe a conversation between her and Herc later on that night...not sure yet.


End file.
